


Intergalactic Relations

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Days with Danny [15]
Category: Atomic Betty, Ben 10 Series, Danny Phantom, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: So while Dani was handling the hassle on Earth, Danny spent Phantom Sky dealing with the hassle in space, what with angry and worried intergalactic governments to handle. Here’s a piece of that.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Series: Days with Danny [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/453040
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Intergalactic Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to add something in the fic. In Ben 10 this is after Omniverse, in Steven Universe this is before the movie. In Star Vs this is after Eclipsa’s coronation and before the whole magic erasing thing, and the magic thing isn’t happening. Fuck that’s I’m not having a main character commit mass genocide, even if the show was fine with it. Atomic Betty is after the show, same with Lilo and Stitch. And yes, all my other fics tie into this. I’m sorry for your mind on that note.

What. The fuck. Okay, Danny didn’t even know how to handle this. He’d known he’d be dealing with internal politics, what with turning the sky into a ghost portal and all, but who knew Earth held so much clout with so many foreign governments? He really didn’t have time for this. He’d been planning to spend this whole time dealing with the problems on Earth, not this...intergalactic hubabaloo! So here he was, having to delegate to his friends and sisters, while he dealt with...

“Okay, can I get a role call or something? I really have no idea who any of you are.” He sighs, rubbing his palms into his forehead. Nothing ever goes as planned.

The people in front of him (all decked out in the strangest spacesuits he’d ever seen) blink in surprise. “Max Tennyson, I’m a magister of the Plumbers. These are my associates, Magister Patelliday, Magister Rook, and my grandson Ben.” Says the older human at the front. 

Danny snorts. “Plumbers, really?”

“It was Plumbiers originally.” Rook piped in.

Danny raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. “Okaaaay. Look, I really am sorry for the trouble. I’ll gladly open some holes in the portal so you can go through. I can’t take it down though; the humans need this confrontation, or we aren’t going to get out of this without some spilled blood-or ectoplasm.” He adds in, thinking about it. He sees them tense at that. “I’m not trying to start a war! I just want them to back off! They are attacking MY citizens, not the other way around. We had a few loose cannons early on, true, but I fixed that since I took the crown.”

“And those “loose cannons” have the humans on edge. Are you even considering the havoc this is causing?” Rook pipes in, stepping forward.

“Yes.” He hisses harshly, glowing brighter. “Yes I am. I’m seeing loved ones getting separated, families uprooted, because of an old human bias.” He laughed bitterly. “It’s always the same, isn’t it? Racism, sexism, speciesism. They take the worst examples they can find and hold them on a pedestal as for why the rest of us shouldn’t be around. Well excuse me for wanting a quicker fix then the thousand of years it took to fix the other problems!” He growls at this, staring straight into Rook’s eyes. “Consider this exposure therapy.” Rook blinked at that, unsure what to do. Danny sees that, focusing in. “Haven’t you ever been judged for something you can’t change? What were you willing to do to fix that?” 

Rook’s eyes softened as he steps back. “I left home. I found what I was looking for, and brought it back.” He says, glancing back at Ben. Ben grinned brightly at that. 

“Exactly. You made a change. Something was wrong, and you fixed it. I don’t know your situation, so I can’t make any calls. You want mine though? I’m a sixteen year old boy with the god damn world on his shoulders and I just want the hate to stop so I can get a good nights sleep.” He says as he rubs his eyes. He can feel the exhaustion in his bones, but he really doesn’t have time for it. 

Max blinks at that. “You were sixteen when you died?”

“No, I’m sixteen now.” He sighs, expecting this.

“And how long have you been sixteen?” Max asks.

“Two months? I don’t know, I’ve been so busy I barely saw that birthday go by. They kind of threw this on me the day they thought I was “of age”.” He said with an eye roll. 

“Who did?” Patelliday asks.

“The Observants, they’re like a ghost council. We needed a king to maintain balance, or things would have just gotten worse. I guess I was the only good choice for the job. Ironic and awkward, but hey, we all have responsibilities we hate. Mines just a little bigger then most.” He shrugs. 

Ben laughed at that, finally piping up. “I get that. I’ve been having to fight off intergalactic supervillains since I was 10. Doesn’t exactly give you a lot of time for a trip to the movies or homework.”

Danny laughs too, relaxing a little. “Tell me about it. I’m fighting tooth and nail, and I’m still worried I’m going to fall short credit wise. I really just want my diploma and to be done with it.”

“You still go to school?” Max asks, wide eyed.

“Yeah?” Danny pitched in, looking at him oddly. “I’m sixteen, I just told you. I only died two years ago. What, did you think my...subjects” they all noticed him cringe at that word, “would be hiding out on earth as humans and I wouldn’t? I’d like to finish the life I started, thank you.”

“You really are just a kid.” Patelliday marveled.

“Yes, yes I am.” Danny said, exhausted. “So can we finish this up so I can get some rest? I have a lot I need to do and I’m exhausted, and I’m making my sis pick up the slack because I’m spending my time dealing with you all.” 

Max looked chagrined at that. “I’m sorry about that, but it’s really not possible. As long as you make access points to Earth we really don’t have an issue with you, you see. Even if conquering was your goal, since it’s an internal affair-what with you being from Earth and all- we’d still stand back and watch unless it became a threat to extraterrestrial visitors. Unfortunately, we are only the first ambassadors you need to talk to. There’s a line up of concerned parties.” He said, motioning behind him. Danny realized for the first time that not all the ships were sporting the same logo, and groaned.

“Absolutely perfect.” He signs. “Well bring them on, I don’t have all week.”

Max nodded, heading back to their ship, but paused. Ben wasn’t moving. “Ben?”

“Imma stay here with him.” He says with a shrug, changing form before Max’s eyes to Big Chill. “Us kids got to stick together.” He hisses out. 

Danny blinks at that, confused. “Thanks?”

“Don’t mention it buddy. Can’t promise I’ll be much help, but given my rep, maybe it’ll calm some of the others to see me backing you.” Ben said with a shrug, floating beside him.

Danny smiled awkwardly. “Honestly, I’ll take all the help I can get. Call me Danny, by the way.” 

“Ben.” He said, sticking his hand out for a shake. The other kid returned it, and he was surprised he could feel the cold from his skin. Weird, Big Chill didn’t normally feel cold. Must be a death thing.

“I’ll see you at home then. I’ll get the paperwork sorted.” Rook told Ben floating up for a hug before he left.

“Thanks dude.” Ben said, returning the hug. Danny blinked as the others left but didn’t comment. Who was he to mention people’s relationships when his own was so strange. Honestly, if the other kid had any, he’d appreciate pointers. He wasn’t so great at the whole dating thing, and he had some things he needed advice on. 

Before he could ask anything awkward though he noticed the strangest looking ship was up next. Surprising though, what got off wasn’t some foreign creature, but a pretty human looking boy in a pink bubble. The bubble floated down in front of him quickly before stopping right at his level. Behind him three human like creatures followed, the only noticeable difference between them and a human being the skin colors and weird jewelry placement. That, and he literally couldn’t sense their bodies, just the gems. It was weird, even for him.

“Hi!” The boy said quickly as he stopped, seeming out of breath. Did he rush out or something? “I’m Steven! Steven Universe! My friends called me saying something weird was going on on Earth, Uh, I was told to talk to you about it?” He asked awkwardly, glancing at Max’s ship. He was still new to this whole intergalactic relations thing.

“Yeaaah.” Danny said awkwardly. “I’m Danny, Danny Phantom. The humans kept hunting my ghosts down, so I’m giving them a reality check. Dealing with dead loved ones might make you a little less willing to hunt the dead; at least we can hope.”

Steven paled at that. “The dead?”

“Yeah?” Danny asked, confused. “Did your friends not tell you what we were?”

“Uh, no. They just said it was a weird invasion and that I should come home and try to talk it out. Death’s kinda a foreign concept to gems, so they probably didn’t...get it.” He paused, thinking. “There’s...really only one truly dead gem that might come back.” He grimaced. “And I’m not sure how that’s gonna go. I...should probably get home before that happens. It was, Uh, nice meeting you.” Steven went to float back to his ship, before turning around. “Actually, do you have a phone?”

Danny snorts. “Who doesn’t these days?”

Steven held back his comment, not knowing the guys history. “Let’s exchange numbers. You seem...friendly. I’d like to be friends.” He responding, tossing his own through the bubble so Danny could type in it. To say Danny was surprised was an understatement, but he did as asked. Ben followed suit, even without being asked.

“Thanks. I’ll text you so you know mine. It was nice meeting you!” It was weird, but nice. The kid seemed familiar, somehow. Like they’d been through the same hell. It was nice knowing others got it. 

The rest of the week followed suit. Danny was surprised at how many human kids represented big alien organizations. Lilo Pelekai, Atomic Betty, the entire Voltron force. It was...a lot. Still, like a good king, he buckled down and talked it out. By the end of the week he was exhausted, but had put himself in good favor with a surprising number of organizations, and a lot of teenagers. He was apparently invited to a party next month if he had the time. He sure hoped he did, Star seemed like a fun host.

Still, he couldn’t have appreciated Ben more then he did right then. The guy stood beside him, in a different form each day, for the whole damn week. Cracked jokes and supported him when his own spirit was wearing thin. It was obvious the kid had trouble being serious, but honestly, Danny needed it after dealing with some of the grown ups in these organizations. So when he lowered the portal and they finally parted ways, it was under the agreement that they meet up at Mr. Smoothies to chat next week, snacks on him. After all Ben had done for him, Danny supposed he didn’t mind paying for a meal.


End file.
